


Killer Ball

by AokiLapiz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiLapiz/pseuds/AokiLapiz
Summary: Very short Kuzusouda drabble from my old DRA days.





	Killer Ball

It was apparent as the sun. I don't know how I could let myself fall for it all; let alone be gullible to it to begin with. My past, my present, and now most likely my future tells me to not rely on things like this. Rather than looking for something that's barely apparent; you should grasp onto what you can see, what you can feel, and lastly, what you can touch.

But he's so...passionate. So mesmerizing, so captivating. Can I really blame myself for falling for it? Anyone would, right? I knew from the moment I realized it that it wouldn't work. Without a doubt, I would walk out scarred, stained, and on the verge of tears.

But I couldn't resist. After all, you need to experience something to know if it's worth it or not. Maybe I could get out as if I had breached the surface of the ocean. Refreshed. Relaxed. Happy?

I don't know what I expected.

I don't know why I thought it was a good idea.

But most importantly.. I don't know why I thought he'd accept me. His heart isn't for me to keep.

Is it for himself? No. I know who it belongs to.

But the boy is full of surprises; he always is. And that's what made me love him. The answer he gave me on that day sends me electric flares through my body; even to this day. Is it possible for him to love someone like me...?

But he makes sure to tell me...yeah. He does.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
